Az ősz sem tart örökké
by Dina2
Summary: A régi jól bevált recept: fogj két embert, akik ki nem állhatják egymást, zárd őket össze, majd tálad felrázva, nem keverve.


_Cím: Az ősz sem tart örökké  
Szerzõ: Dina  
Fandom: Harry Potter_

_Szereplők:Sirius Black/Perselus Piton_

_Mûfaj: Slash_

_Korhatár: R –Következő műsorunk megtekintése 16 éven aluli nézőink számára nem ajánlott_

_Leírás: A régi jól bevált recept: fogj két embert, akik ki nem állhatják egymást, zárd őket össze, majd tálad felrázva, nem keverve._

_Dumbledore utasítására Piton visszahozza Siriust a Fátyol mögül, de a hazaúton valami közbejön._

_Megjegyzés: Készült a FanficHu-n kiírt 12 Hónap Kihívásra. Az idézet a történet végén Guns N' Roses zseniális számából, a November Rainből van._

Sirius lassan kinyitotta a szemét és körülnézett. Szürke, ködös tájat látott, és valamiféle bozótost maga előtt, alig kivehetően. Más körülmények között a látvány elbátortalanító lett volna, de Siriusnak semmi nem lehetett volna gyönyörűbb.

Megcsináltuk! Hihetetlen de megcsináltuk!

El vagyok ragadtatva. -jött a komor válasz némileg alóla. –Azért megtennéd, hogy leszállsz rólam? A vesémben térdelsz és meglehetősen nehéz vagy egy fél éve halott emberhez képest. Nem kellett volna dehidratálódnod vagy még inkább szépen elrohadnod, mint minden más tisztességes embernek?

Bocs, Piton. -Mondta Sirius vigyorogva és lekecmergett az egyébként is meglehetősen csontos tanárról. –Hol vagyunk? A tájból ítélve valahol a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén. A jó öreg Britannia és az ő időjárása. El sem tudom mondani, hogy hiányzott. Na merre van Roxfort?- fordult a másik varázslóhoz, aki valamiféle iránytűt nézegetett homlokráncolva.

Nem tudom. Úgy tűnik…-Piton elhallgatott és még a szokásosnál is savanyúbb lett az arckifejezése. Sirius nem gondolta volna, hogy ez lehetséges.

Mi? Add ide azt az izét, te pancser! – Megpróbálta kivenni a szerkentyűt Piton kezéből, de ő elrántotta azt előle. A kampós orrú férfi felhúzta vállait és elfordult, majdhogynem begubózva önmagába, csak hogy Sirius ne férhessen hozzá a kincséhez. Pont olyan vagy, gondolta Sirius, mint húszon…akárhány éve. Semmit sem változtál. Piton akkor is mindig ezt a testtartást vette fel, amikor Bájitalból vagy Sötét Varázslások Kivédéséből dolgozatot írtak, hogy még véletlenül se lássa meg senki (na jó, Sirius) amit írt.

Gyerünk már, Pipógyusz, szemlátomást nem értesz hozzá. Add ide szépen…

Black…

…Black bácsinak, ő sokkal okosabb nálad…

Black…

…majd ő megoldja a problémát…

Black, tudom, hogy nehezedre esik, de befognád egy percre? Baj van.

A szerkezettel? -kérdezte Sirius, aki végre felfogta a másik hangjában rejlő aggodalmat.

Nem, úgy tűnik nem. -mondta komoran Piton. –Azzal, ahol vagyunk. Pontosabban azzal, ahol nem.

Mi? -Kérdezte Sirius, most már teljesen megzavarodva. -Nem vagyunk otthon? Nem vagyunk Skóciában? Pedig az időjárás…

Otthon Augusztus vége van, ez az idő pedig talán Október végi, de nem ez a lényeg. Nem vagyunk otthon, mint…úgy tűnik nem a mi… A Tájoló szerint…és úgy tűnik semmi baja…szóval a Tájoló szerint nem a mi létsíkunkon vagyunk

Mi van? –nyögte ki Sirius, amikor megtalálta végre a hangját.

Piton felsóhajtott, mint aki egy idiótának kell, hogy magyarázzon és Sirius orra alá tolta a Tájolót.

Nézd! -parancsolta.

A Tájoló így közelről egy tenyér nagyságú obszidián lapnak bizonyult, rajta foszforeszkáló zöld betűkkel a következő feliratok: Fátyol, Föld és Máshol. A szerkezet mutatója pedig határozottan a legutolsóra mutatott.

Rendben. –Sirius lassan kifújta a levegőt és igyekezett nyugodt maradni. –Mi lenne, ha egyszerűen tovább…teleportálnánk innen, vagy mit is csinál ez a vacak.

Csönd. Piton visszahúzta a tájolót és úgy tűnt elmerül a tanulmányozásában.

Piton? -Sirius zavartan hallotta, ahogy hangja vészesen megemelkedik a második szótagon.

A másik fekete szemei idegesen Siriusra villantak, majd a Tájolóra, és vissza Siriusra.

Én…-kezdte- nem igazán tudom…- a szavak lassan és fájdalmasan jöttek, mintha fogát húznák. Sirius felkészült a legrosszabbra. –Én nem tudom, hogyan kell használni. -Nem. Mint kiderült, mégsem készült fel a legrosszabbra.

Mi van? -kiáltott fel Sirius. -Te seggfej, te Mardekáros barom, mit akarsz ezzel…

Vigyázz a szádra, te korcs! –Úgy tűnt az ordibálás visszahozta a megszokott, arrogáns Pitont. –Hogy mersz ilyen hangon beszélni velem?

Még neked áll feljebb, te nyeszlett kis mitugrász? Nem is Dumbledore küldött, mi? Mindig is igazi kis Halálfaló voltál és az is maradtál, nem igaz?

Két lépés és Sirius máris Piton előtt állt. A másik kihúzta magát bár még így is vagy fél fejjel alacsonyabb maradt a volt Griffendélesnél. Sirius látta ahogy a pálcájáért nyúl, és mivel a sajátjával fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történt egyszerűen megragadta régi ellenfele csuklóját. Piton reakciója erre az volt, hogy a másik kezével erősen mellkason taszította Siriust, aki –legnagyobb meglepetésére- pár lépést hátratántorodott. Vagy Pipógyusz jár gyúrni, gondolta magában, vagy te gyengültél nagyon le, Sirius öregfiú. De most nem ez számít.

Sirius megrázta a fejét, igyekezve megtisztítani azt a fölös gondolatoktól. Nem fogja Piton megszerezni a kezdeményezést a harcban. Sirius elmorogta az animágus varázsigét magában…és NEM változott kutyává.

Döbbentem kapta fel a fejét, épp időben, hogy lássa Piton elegáns pálcasuhogtatását, hallja az átkot. Ez fájni fog, gondolta és becsukta a szemét. De nem történt semmi.

Újra Pitonra nézett hát, aki hitetlenkedve bámult a pálcájára. Mielőtt azonban Sirius megszólalhatott volna, újra megsuhogtatta azt, ezúttal egy egyszerű „Petrificus Totalus" kíséretében. Ezúttal is eredmény nélkül.

Sirius úgy érezte, hogy minden erő kiment a lábából. Leült-lerogyott a földre és onnan bámult fel Pitonra.

Úgy látom, de javíts ki, ha tévednék, hogy nagy szarban vagyunk.

OK, mi lenne ha szépen elmondanád az elejétől mi is történt.

Kezdetben volt a sötétség…

Ha-ha. Bocsáss meg de nem tudok most nevetni. Gyerünk Piton.

Mint már mondtam, Albus küldött, hogy kiszabadítsalak. Úgy gondolta, hogy mégis életben lehetsz és...

Miért? Miért téged küldött?

Egyszerű…-Piton hangja elhalt. Zavartan fészkelődött. Sirius látta a ráncokat a homlokán, ahogy elgondolkodott a kérdésen. –Nem is tudom. -bökte ki végül. Amikor előállt ezzel az idióta ötlettel én nem akartam, elhiheted. Tőlem akár örökre ott rohadhattál volna a Fátyol mögött…

Na ne! -horkantott fel Sirius. –Nem mondhatod komolyan, hogy nem hiányoztam volna, Piton.

De Dumbledore megindokolta és…akkor teljesen érthető és logikus volt, de már valahogy nem emlékszem a részletekre, csak arra, hogy beleegyeztem, hogy kimentelek…az a vén, manipulatív gennyláda! Ó, hogy tehette….

Nyugi kicsi Pitonka. A jó öreg Igazgató már nálad jobb embereket is rászedett…

Ó, fordulj fel, Black! -Piton felállt és teljesen találomra elindult.

Hé, hová mész? -kiáltott utána Sirius.

El.- és valóban: a sűrű köd már kezdte is elnyelni vékony alakját.

Hirtelen félelem fogta el Siriust. Annyi időt voltál már egyedül, hogy Pipógyusz társasága is vonzó? Elpuhultál Sirius, szidta magát, de ez nem akadályozta meg a pánikot abban, hogy lassan átvegye az irányítást a teste felett.

Piton! -ordította bele a ködbe, de nem érkezett válasz. –Piton!- Sirius egy pár lépést futott abba az irányba, amerre a másik varázsló eltűnt, de úgy tűnt a tüdejébe nem jut elég levegő, pillanatokon belül meg kellett állnia, zihálva. –Piton!- nyögte ki. A köd úgy tűnt, még jobban megsűrűsödött körülötte, már az orráig sem látott. Egész sötét lett és Sirius teljesen egyedül volt. Ugyan ilyen volt a Fátyol mögött is, talán soha ki sem jutott onnan, talán ez csak egyike volt az időről időre rátörő vízióknak…Sirius érezte ahogy a hideg ellenére testét ellepi az izzadtság. -Piton! -ordított fel újra, és ezúttal úgy tűnt, mintha sikeresen átváltozott volna, hangja jobban hasonlított kutyavonításra, mint emberi hangra.

Aztán Piton hirtelen ott volt, közvetlenül az arca előtt és onnan sziszegte, hogy –Ne ordíts már te barom, ki tudja mi les ránk ezen az átkozott helyen! –de ez nem számított, hiszen Sirius nem volt egyedül. Anélkül, hogy belegondolt volna már át is ölelte Pitont –épp, hogy csak nem vetette magát a nyakába. Ujjai alatt érezte a csontos vállakat és a zsíros hajtincseket és ez boldogsággal töltötte el, hiszen a másik férfi nem is lehetett volna valóságosabb.

Black? Black? Mi lenne ha elengednél?- Sirius hallotta a másik hangjában a döbbenetet, így rákényszeríttette magát, hogy elengedje. Hátralépett és próbált természetes és kifejezéstelen arcot vágni –úgy gondolta a körülményekhez képest egész jól sikerült. Rápillantott Pitonra, aki annyira komikusan hitetlenkedő arcot vágott, hogy Siriusnak az ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy el ne nevesse magát.

Rendben van, -fújta ki végül Piton lassan a bent tartott levegőt. –Azt hiszem, az a leghelyesebb, ha úgy teszek, mintha ez meg sem történt volna. Igen. Szóval szerintem tovább kéne innen állnunk. A Tájolót Dumbledore irányítja valahogy, csak bízhatunk benne, hogy rájön, hogy valami baj történt és kivisz majd minket innen valahogy. Addig viszont akár valami melegebb és szárazabb helyet is kereshetnénk.

Sirius rábólintott erre. Most, hogy Piton megemlítette tényleg fázott (ami már így is minőségi ugrás volt előre, mivel a Fátyol mögött nem érzett semmit) és mintha Piton említett volna olyasmit, hogy Skóciában nyár volt, így nyilván ő sem a legmelegebb talárjában feszített.

Rendben. Merre menjünk?

A bármerre jó iránynak tűnik.

Egy darabig csendben lépkedtek egymás mellett. Sirius hamar elunta magát, de valahogy nem akaródzott neki a törékeny békét kockára tenni azzal, hogy szól Pitonhoz- az mindig veszekedésbe torkollott, és az még a jobbik eset volt.

Ráadásul kezdett éhes is lenni, ami nem is volt csoda, ha jól emlékezett Piton valami olyasmit mondott, hogy fél évig volt a Fátyol mögött, tehát azóta nem evett semmit. No meg aztán a Minisztériumba sem úgy rontott be, hogy előtte teletömte magát. Ha tudta volna, mi következik megvacsorázott volna. Vagy inkább nem hagyta volna, hogy Bellatrix, az a kurva belökje arra az átkozott helyre. Vagy talán hallgatnia kellett volna Pitonra, aki figyelmeztette, hogy ne… Sirius megrázta a fejét. Ugyan már, miféle gondolatok ezek? Honnan tudhatta volna hogy a gyáva kis Pipógyusz kivételesen igazat beszél? Harry biztos…

Merlinre! Harry!- torpant meg hirtelen.

Mi van?- fordult felé a gondolataiból kizökkentett Piton.

Harry! Mi van Harryvel?

Biztosíthatlak, hogy a kis Potter –Piton csak úgy köpte a nevet- él és virul.

Hogy fogadta…-Sirius tétovázott –hogy eltűntem?

Úgy érted, azt, hogy meghaltál? Hát hogy csak egy valamit említsek, lerombolta Albus irodáját a kis taknyos, arról nem is beszélve…

Egy nem is annyira a távolból felhangzó üvöltés szakította félbe. A kép férfi egy emberként pördült meg a hang forrását keresve, de a sűrű ködön át nem láttak semmit.

Na jó- mondta lassan Sirius –ez nem hangzott túl bíztatóan.

Tűnjünk el innen –értett egyet a változatosság kedvéért Piton –mielőtt még forró lesz a lábunk alatt a talaj. Úgy hangzott, mintha valamiféle farkas lett volna. Mivel az ilyeneknek te vagy a szakértője, mi a javaslatod?

Ehh, mondjuk rohanjunk egyre szűkülő körökben körbe-körbe, fejhangon sikítozva?

Piton vetett rá egy gyilkos pillantást, ami alig palástolta az idegességét.

Keressünk menedéket. -javasolta Sirius ötlete helyett, bár ez nem sokkal tűnt értelmesebbnek, mivel eddig némi gyér bozótoson kívül más lehetséges búvóhelyet nem láttak.

Innentől sokkal gyorsabb tempóban haladtak. Sirius vékony talárja ellenére is kimelegedett. A kísérteties vonyítás többször is felhangzott, a két rémült varázslónak úgy tűnt egyre közelebbről. Nehéz lett volna megsaccolni mennyi idő telt el. A táj lassan változott. Először a bozótos vált sűrűbbé, arra kényszerítve őket, hogy kövessék a –ki tudja mi által kijárt- ösvényt, majd fák is egyre gyakrabban tűntek fel, és a két férfi egyre gyakrabban botlott meg az aljnövényzetben megbúvó kiálló gyökerekben. Nem nagyon szóltak egymáshoz, egy két „vigyázz hova lépsz" -től és „ne kapaszkodj belém te barom, csak elrántasz engem is"-től eltekintve. Végül nagy megkönnyebbülésükre a köd oszlani kezdett és az égen egyre fényesebben ragyogott egy különösen kék fényű nap, amely kísérteties fénybe vonta az egyre bujább tájat –és minden kétséget eloszlatott, hogy nem a földön járnak. A talaj egyre meredekebb szögben elkezdett emelkedni és a járás egyre fárasztóbb lett.

Pihenjünk meg. –mondta végül a meglehetősen kifulladtnak hangzó Piton. Sirius igazán csak örülni tudott a javaslatnak –ő maga azért nem szólalt csak meg eddig, mert nem akart a Mardekáros előtt gyengének tűnni.

Leültek egy göcsörtös , lomb nélküli fa tövébe és nézték ahogy az idegen nap kékes fénnyel bevilágította a barátságtalan erdőt és bozótost. Egy darabig csak ültek és meredtek maguk elé, miközben Sirius próbált tudomást sem venni korgó gyomráról és kiszáradt szájáról. Bárcsak, gondolta magában, valaki mással lennék itt, mint Pitonnal. Valakivel, akivel beszélni lehet és ötleteket megosztani és taktikát kidolgozni. Valakivel, akivel nem fajul még a legártalmatlanabbnak szánt megjegyzés is veszekedésbe. Vetett egy pillantást gondolatai tárgyára – mindenesetre a kapós orrú férfi sem tűnt boldogabbnak, mint ő. Persze Piton sosem tűnt boldognak, Sirius nem is emlékezett…Habár ott volt az az eset amikor negyedikesek, nem ötödikesek voltak, és Piton becsapta őt, és rávette, hogy igya meg azt az átkozott bájitalt, amitől Siriusnak tollai nőttek és kotkodácsolva rohangált fel és alá a folyosókon…

Hogy megszabaduljon ettől a kellemetlen emléktől és hogy kinyújtóztassa elgémberedett tagjait Sirius felállt és körbejárta a fájukat, hogy lássa merre néz ki kevésbé barátságtalannak a környék.

Örömére felfedezte, hogy nem is olyan messze tőlük hegyek magasodnak, tehát valószínűleg arra érdemesebb menniük. Bánatára viszont azt is észrevette, hogy alattuk a völgyben egy csapat szürke bundás, valóban farkasszerű teremtmény tart feléjük.

Piton! -rúgott bele a kelleténél valószínűleg erősebben a földön ülő férfi combjába, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. –Tűnjünk innen!

Piton feltápászkodott, egy pillantást vetett az alattuk közeledő állatokra és rögön Sirius után eredt, aki már futott is a hegyek felé.

Ki nem állhatom a kutyafajtákat! -zihálta az alacsonyabb férfi, amikor beérte Siriust. –Igazságtalan, hogy még egy idegen világban is éljenek!

Siriusnak lett volna erre jó válasza, csak éppen elég levegője nem volt, hogy elmondja. Egyikük sem volt csúcs formában- Piton sosem volt egy atléta alkat, Sirius pedig az Azkabanban töltött idő után már sosem lett a régi.

A vonítás újra felhangzott mögöttük és Sirius tudta, hogyha ezek tényleg farkasok akkor a zaj amit menekülés közben csaptak és a szaguk –a félelem szaga- könnyen a nyomukra vezetik az állatokat, de nem volt jobb ötlete, mint rohanni tovább. A hegy sziklái és az ott remélt menedék egyre közelebbről látszódott. Sirius próbált nem gondolni arra, mi lesz akkor, ha nem érik el.

Piton hirtelen megtorpant és Sirius, aki a lábait nézte, mintegy bíztatva őket a kitartásra, belerohant és mindketten a földre estek.

Egy széles, gyors sodrású folyó vágta el útjukat. Sirius lekecmergett Pitonról, akinek szemlátomást már annyi levegő sem maradt a tüdejében, hogy rámorduljon.

Gyerünk, ússzunk át rajta. Akár még szerencsénk is lehet és a farkasok nem követnek minket. -Sirius már majdnem a vízbe vetette magát, amikor rájött, hogy Piton nem mozdult. –Mire vársz, tapsra?

Piton tekintete a folyóról Siriusra ugrott, majd az erdőre mögöttük és vissza a folyóra.

–Én…nem tudok úszni. -bökte ki végül.

Sirius első gondolata az volt, hogy otthagyja- még időt is nyerne, amíg az állatok darabokra szedik Pitont. De nem, igazán nem szeretett volna itt maradni ebben az ellenséges világban egyedül, kénytelen volt más megoldás után nézni.

Gyerünk! -lökte a víz felé a másik varázslót. –Majd én átviszlek valahogy.

Megőrültél, Black! Mégis hogyan?

Egyszerű. Megragadom azt a zsíros hajad és áthúzlak.

Piton már kezdett ellenkezni, amikor mögülük a bozótosból kibukkantak maguk az üldözőik. Így közelről is eléggé farkas-szerűek voltak, azzal a különbséggel, hogy szőrük enyhén kékes volt és szemük is kékben világított. Nyolcan voltak. Egy darabig csak figyelték az embereket, egy – egy morgást eresztve csak meg feléjük.

Sirius mellett Piton lassan hátrálni kezdett a folyó felé. Úgy tűnt még a vízbefulladás is vonzóbb volt számára, mint amilyen végzet a parton várt rá.

Az egyik farkas-lény kivált a csapatból és megindult feléjük- a többiek követték. Piton erre megpördült és a maradék hat-hét métert rohanva tette meg. Sirius- aki jóval tájékozottabb volt a kutyafélék vadászási szokásait illetően- káromkodva követte, miközben biztos volt benne, hogy erre megindul a támadás.

Szinte hallotta az állkapcsok kattanását a sarka mögött amikor egy vetődéssel ledöntötte Pitont a lábáról , aki eddigre már derékig érő vízben törtetett előre. Hanyatt fordulva átkarolta hátulról Pitont és lábtempóval elkezdte berúgni magukat a folyó közepe felé. Ebből a pózból megnyugodva látta, hogy az állatok megálltak a parton és csak bánatosan vonítottak a megszökött vacsora után.

Sirius megkönnyebbülése azonban rövid életű volt. Ahogy elérték a folyó fő sodrását az ár magával ragadta őket. Hiába próbálta kiküzdeni magukat- egyedül még csak sikerült volna, de Pitonnal, aki holt teher volt a karjaiban ez lehetetlennek bizonyult.

Black?- Jött az elhaló kérdés Pitontól. Sirius a folyó zúgásától alig halotta meg. Nem reagált, úgy volt vele, hogy a másik úgyis rájön elég hamar mi történik. Makacsul próbálkozott a természet sokkal nagyobb ereje ellen, de csak annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy mindkettőjüket a víz felett tartotta.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi ideig sodródtak. Sirius egy idő után feladta a küzdelmet, hogy kijussanak a partra. Nem szóltak egy szót sem egymáshoz, csak görcsösen kapaszkodtak a másikba. Sirius Pitont még értette is, hiszen ő volt az egyetlen esélye a túlélésre, de saját magán már nehezebb volt eligazodnia.

Sirius még emlékezett, hogy az anyja gyerekkorában mennyit veszekedett vele azon, hogy még ha nem is volt igaza, akkor sem változtatott soha az álláspontján. Ugyanígy kitartott minden csínye mellett is –hiába jött rá ő maga is, hogy nem helyes amit tesz, hiába tudta, hogy nagy büntetést fog kapni, ha egyszer valamibe belekezdett, akkor nem számított mibe került véghez is vette azt. Piton maga sokszor volt Sirius makacsságának áldozata, valahogy helyesnek tűnt, hogy egyszer hasznot is húzzon belőle.

Piton hirtelen összerándult Sirius karjában és ez magához térítette őt – és meghallotta a zúgást. Siriusnak szörnyű sejtése támadt, hogy mi is lehet az egyre erősödő hang forrása.

Jaj, ne.- A folyó egyszer csak megszűnni látszott előttük. Anélkül, hogy bármit is tehettek volna rohantak az árral a vízesés felé.

Maga a zuhanás meglepően lassúnak tűnt Siriusnak. Kirepültek a víz felé majd megindultak lefelé. Sirius arra gondolt, hogy nincs igazság. Épp csak visszakapta az életét- és most újra el fogja veszíteni. Azután minden elsötétült.

Sirius arra ébredt, hogy fázik. Pontosabban, hogy az egyik oldala fázik, míg a másik kellemesen meleg. Lassan annak is tudatára ébredt, hogy valami keményen és göcsörtösön fekszik, mely szintén meglehetősen hideg volt.

Hol vagyok? -akarta kérdezni, de ami végül kijött a torkán, az inkább úgy hangzott, hogy, -Hnnn?

Egy kezet érzett a vállán, és egy ismerős hang ezt mondta: -Nyugi, Black. Próbálj ne mozogni. Valószínűleg agyrázkódásod van. Már ha tévedtem, és mégis van agyad, amivel ez megtörténhet.

Ez ismerős volt. –Piton?- kérdezte.

Nem, Szent Péter.

Sirius óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét. A fölötte lebegő homályos folt lassan átalakult –állítása ellenére- Piton arcává. Sirius becsukta a szemét. Valami nem volt rendben Pitonnal. Újra felnézett és ezúttal rájött. Piton meztelen volt és Sirius kezdte sejteni, hogy ő is az. Óvatosan elfordította a fejét a zavaróan ruha-nélküli varázslóról a meleg forrása felé. Vidám tűz lobogott tőle néhány lépésnyire. A tűzön túl pedig kopár sziklafal magaslott.

Egy barlang. Sirius kicsit furcsállta, hogy egy barlang padlóján feküdjön meztelenül hanyatt, egy tábortűz mellett, a szintén meztelen Piton társaságában, de furcsább hallucinációi is voltak már, mióta beesett ide a Fátyol mögé. Úgy sejtette, hogy a magány miatt.

Miért vagyunk meztelenek? -kérdezte, bár nem igazán várt választ; a hallucinációi szereplői ritkán szóltak értelmeset.

A ruháink száradnak. –jött mégis.

Igen…Az emlékei lassan kezdtek visszatérni. Piton, aki megjelent a Fátyol mögötti semmiben és kiszabadította Siriust…az idegen világ, ahova megérkeztek…a farkasok, a folyó, a vízesés…

Hogyan gyújtottál tüzet? Azt hittem, itt semmiféle varázslat nem működik.

Úgy látszik valamennyi mágia mégis van ebben a világban. Azok a varázsigék, melyeket még otthon mondtam el, kitartottak. Többek között a Vízpergető a gyufásdobozomon és a Törhetetlenség a Gyógyító Elixír fioláján.

Mi…-kezdte Sirius, tele kérdésekkel, de Piton félbeszakította.

Próbálj visszaaludni, Black. –Piton hangja mintha kedvesebb lett volna a szokottnál. Alig vagy magadnál, és én nem akarok majd mindent újra elismételni.

De fázom! –tiltakozott Sirius.

Ég a tűz.

A másik oldalam.

Piton felsóhajtott. Leült Sirius mögé és óvatosan a tűz felé fordította, majd szorosan mögé feküdt.

Így már jó?- úgy tűnt, mintha Piton magában jól szórakozna, de Sirius túl kába volt ahhoz, hogy ez érdekelje.

Igen. –Halványan tudatában volt annak, hogy zavarnia kéne, hogy a meztelen Piton fekszik hozzábújva, de ha egyszer így olyan jó meleg volt…

Sirius arra ébredt, hogy mindene fáj. Próbált visszaaludni, de nem sikerült. A szikla alatta kemény volt, és bár nem fázott, ez csak a ráterített köpenynek volt köszönhető, Piton már nem volt mellette.

Felült, kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait, kinyitotta szemét –és Piton sötét tekintetével találkozott a pillantása, aki minden mozdulatát figyelte.

Szomjas vagyok. -szaladt ki a száján, bár rögtön megbánta. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a másik egy szó nélkül nyújtott neki egy üvegcsét, tele áttetsző folyadékkal.

Nem Piton vagy?- kérdezte gyanakodva.

De igen. –jött a meglepett válasz.

Akkor a vízzel van valami baj.

Piton félrenézett és úgy tűnt, mintha egy mosolyt próbálna elfojtani.

A folyóból van. Még nem mertem kipróbálni…Mégis csak egy másik világban vagyunk, még ha hasonlít is a miénkhez. Lehet, hogy mérgező.

Sirius elgondolkodva szemlélte az üveget. Beleszagolt, de nem érzett semmit. A folyadék víznek tűnt. –Hát, innunk kell, -mondta, és felhajtotta. Ízre is víz volt. Siriusban felmerült, hogy megjátssza, hogy haldoklik tőle, csak hogy lássa Piton reakcióját, de nem volt hozzá elég ereje.

Éhes nem vagy? –kérdezte Piton egy rakás gyümölcsre (legalábbis annak tűnt) mutatva.

Mindent nekem kell kipróbálnom?- de Sirius már nyúlt is értük. A –jobb szó híján- gyümölcsök húsa kocsonyás és édeskés volt, mindent egybevetve nem rossz. Sirius csak ahogy enni kezdett jött rá, mennyire éhes. Amikor a másodikba belekezdett Piton sem bírta tovább, ő is rábukott. Ketten pillanatok alatt befalták az összest.

Sirius szemérmesen felhúzta a vállára a köpenyt, ami a nagy zabálásban a dereka köré csúszott.

Hal nem él a folyóban? –kérdezte. –Ha sütnél egyet, azt is szívesen előkóstolnám.

Piton felhorkantott. -De igen, élnek. Viszont be kell, hogy valljam, hogy bár sok igen hasznos képességem van, de az, hogy puszta kézzel halat fogjak nem tarozik közéjük.

Sirius gyanakodva méregette a másikat. Igen, jól látta, Piton mosolygott.

Miért van ilyen jó kedved? Nekem nem úgy tűnik, hogy sikerült megmérgezned.

Levelet kaptunk Albustól. –mondta Piton, most már nyíltan vigyorogva.

Hogy? Mi? Mi van?

Piton egy borítékot dobott az ölébe. Sirius remegő kézzel kinyitotta és valóban, egy levél lapult benne, teleírva az Igazgató jól ismert betűivel.

_Kedves Perselus és Sirius!_

_Remélem, hogy ez a levél megtalál titeket és hogy mindketten jól vagytok. Ahogy már nyilván rájöttetek, valami eltérítette a Tájolót a hazaúton. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rájöttünk, hogy hol lehettek, remélem az eltelt idő alatt semmi baj nem történt. _

_Többen dolgozunk azon, hogy visszahozzunk titeket. Maradjatok MINDIG EGYÜTT és a Tájolót is mindig tartsátok magatoknál. Villogni és sípolni fog, ha működésbe lép (Perselus már látta), ekkor kapaszkodjatok erősen egymásba és a műszerbe is._

_Remélem hamarosan látjuk egymást, addig is jók legyetek!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Szóval hamarosan hazamehetünk? –kérdezte boldogan Sirius.

Úgy tűnik.

Még hogy „jók legyetek". Mintha gyerekek lennénk, akiket otthagyott valami rokonnál.

Hát az minden bizonnyal neked szólt. Mi lenne, ha felöltöznél végre és megmutatnám mi van a barlangunk körül?

A barlangunk? Beköltözünk?

Ez elég jó helynek tűnik ahhoz, hogy megvárjuk amíg Dumbledore kitalálja hogyan vigyen haza minket. –vonta meg a vállát Piton,

Az első pár nap meglepően jó hangulatban telt. Sok sikertelen próbálkozás után sikerült halat fogniuk, amit a tűzön megsütöttek. Elég pocsék íze volt, de nekik jól esett.

Szinte teljesen olyan itt, mint otthon. Mármint az élővilág, meg minden. –mondta Sirius. Igazából a legnagyobb különbség a nap enyhén kékes fénye volt, és hogy a legtöbb élőlény is ebben a színben játszott. –Kíváncsi lennék emberek is élnek-e itt.

Ha gondolod, szívesen itt hagylak majd Black, és felkutathatod őket.

Ha,ha,ha, megszakadok a röhögéstől. –Sirius új taktikája az volt, hogy egyszerűen nem reagált Piton szarkasztikus megjegyzéseire, ami meglepő módon azt eredményezte, hogy sokkal kevesebb hangzott el belőlük, mint általában.

Úgy tűnt Piton is úgy gondolja, hogy jobb békességben kihúzni az együtt töltendő időt. Még az otthoni helyzetről is hajlandó volt mesélni bár nem túl bőbeszédűen.

Olyan ez, mintha a történelem előtti földre kerültünk volna vissza. -mondta Sirius a nyolcadik nap, amikor először sikerült nyulat fogniuk. Igazából nem volt túlságosan nyúlszerű nyúl ez, mivel kék és fehér foltos volt, kis kerek fülekkel, de úgy tűnt, hasonló szerepet tölt be, mint az otthoni rágcsálók. –Már teljesen ősemberként is viselkedünk. Kőszerszámokat készítünk meg félig nyers húst eszünk. Bár azért ez az izé jó lesz a sok hal után. –Sirius beletúrt növő szakállába. Nem mondta ki, de mindent megadott volna azért, hogy megborotválkozzon. Amikor belenézett a folyó tükrébe, kellemetlenül emlékeztette a visszabámuló ápolatlan alak arra, aki akkor volt, amikor Azkabanból megszökött. Bár szökevény -Siriusnak sokkal zavarodottabb tekintete volt.

Ha csak az időben mentünk volna vissza,- jött a válasz, amire már nem is várt. Piton hangulata kezdett kiszámíthatatlanná válni: gyakran volt, hogy órákig meg sem szólalt, még akkor sem ha Sirius kérdezett tőle valamit, -akkor most egy ősemberhorda varázslói lennénk. A harcosok elénk hordanák az ételt és istenként tisztelnének minket.

Hopp, csak nem a jó öreg Halálfaló-Piton hallhattam? Kicsit túlságosan is odafigyeltünk Voldemortra?

Piton összerezzent a név hallatán. Gyilkos pillantást vetett Siriusra, de egyébként nem válaszolt csak sarkon fordult, kezében a nyúllal és indult vissza a barlangba. Sirius felsóhajtott és ment utána. Pedig mit nem adott volna egy jó kis veszekedésért. Ez a táborozósdi kezdett az agyára menni.

De most komolyan, -kérdezte aznap este, ahogy egymás mellett ültek a tűz körül, -miért téged küldött Dumbledore? Kérdését hosszú csönd követte. Sirius már többször feltette ezt kérdést, de választ soha nem kapott rá. Most valamiért azonban ez megváltozott.

Valószínűleg mert én voltam a leginkább nélkülözhető. –Piton hangja halk volt, és Sirius hallotta benne a megbántottságot.

Nélkülözhető? És mi a helyzet a kémkedéssel? Valaki beugrott helyetted?

Úgy egy hónapja, -nézett rá Piton, aki eddig a lángokat bámulta, -lelepleződtem a Sötét Úr előtt.

És még mindig életben vagy? Hogyan történt?

Nem számít. –Piton felállt és Sirius nem látta az arcát. –Álmos vagyok Black, megyek lefeküdni.

Sirius megpiszkálta egy hosszú ággal a tüzet. Lehetetlen volt eligazodni a labirintuson, amely Piton gondolatai és érzelmei voltak. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy zavarja a másik bánata. Pedig akár örülhetne is, gondolta, hogy vége a veszélyes munkájának. Pontosabban vége lenne, ha nem küldték volna utánam…

Sirius ránézett a fekvő alakra. Piton neki és a tűznek háttal vackolódott be, Sirius pedig látni akarta az arcát. Ideje volt, hogy ő is lefeküdjön.

Hamar rájöttek, hogy az éjszakák olyan hidegek, hogy kényelmesen csak akkor tudják végigaludni, ha nem csak a tűz, de egymás melegét is felhasználják. Furcsának kellett volna lennie, hogy Pitonnal összebújva alszik, de ehelyett az éjszakák voltak Sirius kedvenc időszakai. Megnyugtató volt valaki más közelségét érezni, még ha az a valaki Piton volt is. Nappal általában még csak nem is értek egymáshoz, és néma megegyezés alapján nem említették az éjszakákat, mintha nem is léteznének. Sirius pedig kíváncsi lett volna, hogy Piton is úgy szereti-e őket, mint ő.

Sirius felállt és megkerülte a lángokat, majd letérdelt a fekvő mellé. Piton szemei nyitva voltak, de amikor Sirius lehajolt, hogy beléjük nézzen lezárta őket. Sirius nem tudta elfojtani mosolyát ilyen gyerekes viselkedés láttán, de megállta hogy szóvá is tegye.

Lefeküdt Piton mellé és átkarolta. Érezte ahogy a másik izmai megmerevednek, majd kis idő múlva elernyednek, majd megtörtént a csoda és Piton átölelte őt egy sóhaj kíséretében. Sirius az este sokáig bámulta a lángokat, mielőtt el tudott volna aludni.

A tizenharmadik nap volt az első amikor egymás torkának ugrottak. Utólag visszagondolva Sirius csodálta, hogy olyan sokáig bírták.

Valami apró hülyeséggel kezdődött az egész. Sirius tett valami megjegyzést Piton főzőtudományára- már kezdett elege lenni abból, hogy félig sült halat eszik reggelire- a következő pillanatban pedig kapott egy teljesen nyers halat az arcába, Piton pedig ordibált vele.

A barlang csak úgy zengett tőlük, ahogy elfelejtették minden óvintézkedésüket arról, hogy igyekeznek minél kisebb zajt csapni, nehogy valami ragadozó rájuk találjon, és végre kiengedték minden fusztrációjukat.

Először csak a jelenlegi problémák kerültek szóba: hogy Sirius miért hagyta kialudni a tüzet két nappal azelőtt, hogy Pitonnak miért jut mindig több gyümölcs, de nem telt bele sok idő, hogy a régi sérelmek is előkerüljenek. Ha működött volna a mágiájuk már átkok röpködtek volna. Így azonban Piton egyik különösen bántó megjegyzése kellett Harryről ahhoz, hogy Sirius tettlegességre szánja rá magát és egy jól irányzott balegyenessel a földre küldje a másikat majd rávesse magát.

Piton hosszú ujjai Sirius nyaka köré fonódtak ő maga pedig a másik loboncos haját ragadta meg és verni kezdte fejét a földbe. Sirius gondolataiban, talán az egyre sürgetőbb oxigénhiány hatására, megjelent a kép, ahogy egy kívülálló látta volna őket: két szakadt ruhájú, hosszú hajú, ápolatlan szakállú férfi, ahogy a földön fetrengve próbál nyeregbe kerülni a küzdelemben.

Elengedte Pitont és nagy megkönnyebbülésére a másik is lazított szorításán. Sirius lebámult rá: Piton hanyatt feküdt, Sirius pedig félig rajta térdelt. Piton szemei kicsit fókuszálatlanok voltak és Sirius enyhe szégyent érzett, hogy idáig fajultak a dolgok. Ez önmagában elég furcsa volt: iskolás korukban is többször végződött veszekedésük verekedéssel, ami pedig talán egy-két kivétellel úgy zárult, hogy Sirius a földbe döngölte a másikat.

Azóta persze sok minden változott, de Piton még mindig képes volt ugyanazt a reakciót kiváltani belőle, ugyanazt a dühöt és idegességet egyetlen ügyes megjegyzéssel.

Szállj le rólam, Black. –hozta vissza Siriust Piton halk hangja a valóságba és ő engedelmeskedett.

Másnap, a tizennegyedik nap volt az első, amikor Sirius megcsókolta Pitont. Ez mindkettőjüket meglepte, Siriust főleg azért, mert fényes nappal történt és nem az éjjeli összebújásuk alkalmával, amely után tettethették volna, hogy meg sem történt.

Lent voltak a folyónál és próbáltak minél gyorsabban mosakodni. A hőmérséklet egyre érezhetőbben csökkent ahogy teltek a napok, földi fogalmak szerint olyan november elejei volt az idő. Piton valami olyasmit morgott az orra alatt, hogy ennek a hülye pancsikolásnak semmi értelme, ha egyszer a ruhájukat nem tudják lecserélni, amikor az eső ömleni kezdett.

Rohantak vissza a barlangba, úgy félmeztelenül ahogy voltak, Piton pár lépéssel Sirius előtt. Komikus látvány volt. Sirius a nevetéstől és hogy a foga csattogott a hidegtől nehezen kapott levegőt mire visszaértek.

Piton felpiszkálta a tüzet míg Sirius lehámozta magáról a vizes nadrágját. Ránézett a másikra: Piton természetesen folyamatosan morgott az orra alatt. Sirius rávigyorgott.

Mi olyan vicces te idióta? Egyre szörnyűbb az idő. Még egy pár ilyen hidegzuhany és tüdőgyulladásban fogunk megdögleni. Vagy influenzában. Vagy végzetes mandulagyulladásban, mint valami mugli.

Ugyan már- válaszolta Sirius, akit nem rémítettek meg a lehetőségek.- Lassan olyan edzettek vagyunk, hogy már meg se kottyan nekünk az ilyesmi. Ha levennéd végre a vizes ruháidat, pláne nem állna fenn a veszélye egyiknek sem.

Piton összefonta karját a mellkasa előtt. Sirius jól ismerte ezt a pózt: azt jelentette, hogy Piton teljesen elzárja magát mindenféle ötlettől, és puszta makacsságból sem hajlandó hallgatni rá.

Te csak ne parancsolgass itt nekem. –mondta Piton, tudtán kívül is megerősítve Sirius véleményét. –Pont olyan voltál most, mint az anyám.

Az anyád? –horkant fel Sirius. –Na jó. Kicsi Perselus vedd le azt a nacit, de gyorsan. Ne akard, hogy én szedjem le rólad.

Piton nem mozdult, csak a tekintete lett egyre gyilkosabb. Sirius úgy érezte, becsülete múlik azon, hogy igazolja a szavait. Piton elé lépett és elkezdte lehámozni róla a kérdéses ruhadarabot.

Mi az ördögöt csinálsz Black?

Megmondtam Perseluska. Legyél jó fiú vagy vacsora nélkül mész ma aludni. Még az is lehet, hogy jól elfenekellek. –Siriusnak végre megbirkózott a gombokkal és vigyorogva felnézett a másik férfire. Csak ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy mit is csinál valójában. Ott állt teljesen meztelenül Piton előtt és a nadrágját próbálta leszedni róla. Sirius mosolya lehervadt az arcáról. Ez olyasmi volt, ami nagyon vicces lett volna- ha valaki mással történik meg.

Black…-Piton szinte suttogta a nevét. Olyan közel voltak, hogy Sirius ki tudta venni a tágra nyílt pupillákat a fekete szemekben. Látta, ahogy Piton ádámcsutkája mozog, ahogy nagyot nyel. Azután már olyan közel voltak, hogy Sirius már alig látott valamit. Még egy kicsit közelebb és már össze is ért az ajkuk. Sirius halkan felnyögött és megpróbálta még közelebb préselni magát a másikhoz. Kezei elengedték Piton nadrágjának szélét és felcsúsztak a hátán. Ujjak túrtak a hajába és Sirius kinyitotta a száját, hogy elmélyítse a csókot…és amikor már éppen kezdett minden tökéletes lenni, Piton hátralépett, már amennyire ezt Sirius, aki még mindig kapaszkodott belé, engedte.

Black…ez nem jó ötlet….

Dehogynem! –vágta rá Sirius, aki már kezdett igencsak felhevülni. –Hagy mutassam meg, hogy pontosan mennyire jó…

Újra meg akarta csókolni Pitont, de ő az arca elé kapta a kezét, majdnem kiverve Sirius fogait.

Black, gondolkodj már el egy percre és rá fogsz jönni, hogy…- Piton hátralépett, és már kezdett belemelegedni az ellenkezésbe, de elkövette azt a hibát, hogy hagyta tekintetét elkóborolni Sirius arcáról-lefelé.

Sirius elvigyorodott, ahogy Piton szemei megállapodtak az ágyékán, hangja pedig elhalt. Kicsi Sirius már jó régóta nem volt akcióban és most igencsak izgalomba jött. Sirius mindig is büszke volt rá.

Ugyan már Pit-Perselus, szerintem jobb ötletem még nem volt, és ahogy elnézlek –Sirius jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Piton kigombolt nadrágjára, mely nem sokat takart- te sem bánnád. Sirius újra közelített, csak hogy újra Piton kezébe ütközzön.

Csak gondolkodj már egy percre, Black. Milyen következményei lennének, ha egyszer hazajutunk…

Ahogy a helyzet áll –horkantott fel Sirius –az sem biztos, hogy valaha is hazajutunk. Különben is, ez egy másik világ, ami itt történik az otthon nem számít! Gyerünk már!

Piton újra kinyitotta száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Sirius nyelve elnémította. Pillanatokon belül lekerült róla a nadrág és Sirius végre munkához láthatott.

Már hanyatt feküdt a földön és Sirius éppen a szájába vette a farkát, mire újra eszébe jutott, hogy vitatkozzon.

Ez a ahhh, leggyengébb indok, amit valaha is hallottam- nyögte ki. De azért nem ellenkezett, amikor Sirius leszopta.

Megmondtam, hogy NEM, Black.

Tapasztalataim szerint –és ezek elég széles körűek, elhiheted, ez általában igent jelent.

De nem ha én mondom! Takarodj a seggemtől.

Ugyan már Perselus, gyengéd leszek.

Mégis hogyan leszel gyengéd mindenféle síkosító nélkül, Black? Csináltad te ezt már egyáltalán? –kérdezte hirtelen támadt gyanakvással.

Persze hogy csináltam, És megmondtam már, hogy legalább ilyenkor hívj Siriusnak. Hidd el, ha alaposan ellazítalak és elég nyálat használok…

Még mit nem! –Piton egyszerűen lerúgta magáról Siriust. –kinőttem már a kamaszkorból, amikor egy dugás megérte, hogy utána napokig ne tudjak leülni.

Pedig hidd el, EZ a dugás megérné…

Akkor fordulj hasra!

Nem úgy értettem.

Miért nem, Black?

Csak.

Egy darabig komoran szemlélték egymást. Sirius idegesen tapasztalta, hogy bár kész volt rá, hogy megfojtsa Pitont, azért még mindig kívánta. Már egy hét telt el azóta, hogy Sirius először leteperte a másik varázslót és Piton még mindig nem bízott meg benne annyira, hogy hagyja belehatolni. Persze megvoltak az indokai, még érthetőek is voltak, de Sirius egyszerűen nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ilyesmit megtagadjanak tőle.

Kössünk egyezséget.

Egyezséget? –kérdezett vissza Piton gyanakodva.

Egyezséget, szerződést, paktumot ahogy nevezni akarod! Hagyom, hogy először te legyél fölül, és utána én jövök, na?

Nem.

De…

Black, figyelj. Csak egyszer mondom ezt el. Volt egy elég…kellemetlen élményem, pár éve. Azóta nem voltam senkivel és…Nézd, ez a dolog kettőnk között meglepően kellemes, és én nem akarom, hogy elromoljon.

Oh. –Sirius egyrészt egészen meghatódott –kisebb csoda volt, hogy Piton bevallja, hogy bármi is akár csak kellemes legyen, ami vele kapcsolatos, másrészt viszont…

Mennyire „kellemetlen?" –kérdezte, a legrosszabbat sejtve.

Nem annyira, mint amire most gondolsz, de azért eléggé.

Ki?

Én nem akarok erről beszélni.

KI?

Macnair.

A hóhér? Az a…Mit csinált?

Nem látom, hogy ez hogyan tartozik rád…

Valóban? Szerintem nagyon is rám tartozik! Akarod, hogy találgassak?

Ne. –Piton félrenézett. Sirius kicsit már sajnálta, hogy ennyire erőltette a témát, de tudni akarta, mi történt.

Dióhéjban, -mondta végül Piton, gondosan nem nézve Siriursa, -berúgtunk, ő…erőszakos lett, én meg nem tiltakoztam eléggé. Hidd el nekem, eléggé fájdalmas volt ahhoz, hogy…

Ne haragudj! –szakította félbe Sirius, aki már nem is volt kíváncsi. –Én…ne haragudj –ismételte magát –nem kellett volna erőltetnem.

Nem. Tartoztam neked annyival, hogy ezt elmondjam.

Ó.- Siriust ez jobban meglepte, mint bármi más, amit Piton mondhatott volna. –Hát ha gondolod, máshogy is törlesztheted a tartozásod. –és hüvelykujjával jelentőségteljesen végigsimította a szája szélét.

Piton ajkain megjelent az az apró félmosoly, amit az utóbbi hétben Sirius annyira megkedvelt.

Úgy látom a kemény munkám már mind kárba veszett, -mondta Piton, Sirius ágyékára pillantva. Mindkettőjük erekciója elmúlt már. –De meglátom mit tehetek.

Harmincöt napja laktak már a barlangban, amikor a farkasok újra rájuk találtak. Rosszabb nem is lehetett volna az időzítésük.

Előző éjjel Sirius nem tudott aludni. Mint kiderült Piton sem. Már jó ideje feküdtek egymáshoz bújva, abban a hiszemben, hogy a másik már régen nincs ébren. Sirius már azon gondolkozott, hogy feláll és kinyújtóztatja tagjait, amikor Piton felsóhajtott és még szorosabban ölelte.

Holnap hagyom, hogy megdugj.- suttogta. Úgy látszik mindössze ez tartotta ébren, mert pár perc múlva már horkolt is. Bezzeg Sirius még sokáig nem bírt elaludni.

Sirius reggel kialvatlanul ébredt és már akkor alig várta az éjszakát. Piton mániája az volt, hogy nappal csak kivételes esetben lehet szeretkezni (ez általában azt jelentette, hogy Sirius nem bírta tovább és leteperte), így napközben általában odakint bóklásztak, igyekeztek használható szerszámokat gyártani, tűzifát felhalmozni.

Előző éjjel havazott, jó húsz centi vastagon hó borított mindent. Sirius épp azon törte a fejét, hogy mennyiben rontaná az esti esélyeit, ha megdobná Pitont egy hógolyóval, amikor felhangzott a több, mint egy hónapja nem hallott üvöltés.

Mindketten összerezzentek és egy emberként iramodtak vissza a barlang irányába, csak hogy a cél előtt útjukat állja egy szürke bundás fenevad. Óvatosan megfordultak, csak hogy maguk mögött még több állatot pillantsanak meg. Körül voltak zárva.

Sirius,- szólalt meg halkan Piton, -én el szeretném mondani…

El ne merd kezdeni! –szakította félbe Sirius gyorsan. –Valahogy kimászunk ebből is. –De a farkasok már támadtak is. Sirius egy időben érezte a harapást a karján, amelyet a torka elé emelt védekezésül, és halotta meg furcsa, éles, sípoló hangot. Az állatok hátraugrottak a hirtelen zajtól, pillanatnyi időt hagyva a két varázslónak. Sirius Pitonra nézett, aki a földön ült –lábából dőlt a vér- és zsebéből éppen előkotorta a mindig nála tartott Tájolót.

Sirius gyors hálát rebegett Albus Dumbledore időzítéséért és lekuporodott a másik férfi mellé. Megmarkolták egymást és a villódzó műszert. Sirius még látta, ahogy a farkasok újra támadásba lendültek, de az állkapcsok csattanását az üres levegőn már nem hallotta.

Az első, amit Sirius hallott egy ismerős hang volt, amint a nevét kiáltozza. Kinézett a rajta fekvő Piton alól, és Harry boldogságban úszó arcát pillantotta meg.

Sirius! Ó Sirius, tényleg te vagy az?- Valaki legurította róla Pitont, aki azért gondosan belekönyökölt Sirius veséjébe és Harry máris a nyakába vetette magát.

Ismerős arcok vették körül Siriust: Harry, Remus, Ron és Hermione…úgy tűnt mindenki borzasztóan örül, hogy visszatért. Kicsit túl sokan és túl hangosak is voltak: bár Sirius mindig is társasági ember volt, de a fél év után, melyet a fátyol mögött töltött és több, mint egy hónap után, melyet a barlangban Pitonnal, a hirtelen tömeg körülötte szinte megfullasztotta.

Sirius kissé nehezen talpra állt, és önkéntelenül is Pitont kereste. A kampós orrú férfi körül bezzeg nem ugráltak boldog barátok. Külön állt a többiektől és mindössze Dumbledore volt mellette, akivel halkan beszélgettek. Úgy tűnt valaki, valószínűleg Dumbledore meggyógyította a lábán a sebet. Most hogy belegondolt, Sirius karja sem hasogatott már. Az igazgató úgy tűnt megérezte Sirius tekintetét magukon, mert felé fordult és rámosolygott.

Azt hiszem fiúk, -mondta- hogy sok mesélnivalótok van, mi is történt veletek.

Ugyan már, Igazgató úr! –vetette ellen Remus, Siriusra vigyorogva. –Bár mindannyian nagyon kíváncsiak vagyunk, azt hiszem Sirius szeretne pihenni előbb. No meg megfürödni. Elég koszos…és véres is…?-Remus hangja már aggódóan csengett.

Nem csoda, -vigyorgott rá barátjára Sirius- pont mielőtt hazahoztatok volna minket, farkasokkal verekedtünk! Nem is lehetett volna jobb az időzítése, Dumbledore. –fordult az igazgató felé.

Hát igen. Azt hiszem nekünk majdnem annyi mesélnivalónk lesz, mint nektek. Perselus, attól félek lemaradtál a tanév első hónapjáról. A diákjaid már nagyon hiányoltak.

El tudom képzelni. –Piton gúnyos válasza majdnem elnyomta Ron hitetlenkedő horkantását e hallatán. Piton vetett egy gyilkos pillantást a Weasley fiúra, de egyébként nem reagált.

…és akkor a vicsorgó bestiák ránk vetették magukat! Hősiesen védekeztem, de látszott, győzni fog a túlerő! De akkor megszólalt a Tájoló! Leütöttem a farkast, amellyel küzdöttem, és Pitont is kiszabadítottam, megragadtuk a műszert és hopp! már itt is voltunk!- Sirius elégedetten fejezte be élménybeszámolóját. Vetett egy pillantást a pár székkel arrébb ülő Pitonra, aki egész idő alatt meg sem szólalt. Most, hogy mindketten megfürödtek, megborotválkoztak és átöltöztek furcsa volt a másik férfira nézni. Sirius már megszokta a szakadt, torzonborz alakot, aki mindig vele volt, így viszont nem tudta maga előtt tagadni, hogy az elmúlt hónapban végig Piton volt vele.

Piton, aki nem tűnt túl boldognak, hogy végre hazaértek. Rosszkedvűen bámulta Dumbledore asztalának lapját, és egyszer sem javította ki Siriust, még ha kissé belemelegedett a mesélésbe és esetleg helyenként túlzott is.

Sirius nem tudta eldönteni, mit tegyen Pitonnal kapcsolatban. Az elmúlt hónap sehogy sem illet bele addigi történelmükbe. Egyszerűbb lett volna elfelejteni azt az időszakot és ott folytatniuk, ahol abbahagyták mielőtt Siriust elnyelte volna a Fátyol mögött üresség –de Sirius egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy felejteni akarja.

A többiek elárasították kérdésekkel, és Sirius lelkesen válaszolgatott, de amikor Piton végül felállt és egy kurta biccentéssel elköszönt tőlük, Sirius is kimentette magát azzal, hogy nagyon fáradt és utána eredt.

Az egyik folyóson végre utolérte. –Piton!- kiáltott utána lihegve. Majd: -Beszélnünk kell. –mikor utolérte.

Miről?

Hogyhogy miről? –kérdezett vissza Sirius meghökkenve. –Hát rólunk.

Black…-sóhajtott fel Piton, csak hogy közeledő hangok félbeszakítsák őket.

…elhinni! Csoda, hogy nem ölték meg egymást. Gondolom, Siriusnak egy életre elege lehet Pitonból. Szegény…

Ugyan Harry. –hallatszott fel most Remus hangja. –Szerintem már eddig is elege volt.

…ráadásul, hogy mindig együtt kellett lenniük a Tájoló miatt. Én a Bájital órákat alig bírom ki a denevér közelében.

Hát igen…

Sirius visszafordult Piton felé, amikor Remus és Harry hangjai elhaltak, ahogy ők egy másik folyosóra fordultak be, de a Mardekárosnak már a hátát látta. Utána futott megint és karjánál fogva szembefordította. Ahogy várta Piton dühösnek tűnt.

Ne is törődj velük…-kezdte, de a másik félbeszakította.

Black. Felejtsük el. Ez nem fog működni.

Mi? Dehogynem! Csak…

Black.- Piton hangja most már inkább szomorú volt. –Lásd be, nem lehet közöttünk semmi. Itt nem. Ahogy visszarázódsz majd a normális kerékvágásba, te is rá fogsz jönni.

Azzal Piton elment, és Sirius, aki magában egyetértett vele, hagyta.

Ahogy jó másfél hónappal később a Három Seprűben üldögélt Remusszal, még mindig azon gondolkozott, hogy jól tette-e.

…és az átok csak úgy lepattant róla, és eltalálta a másik gyereket…-Remus a Roxforti élményeiről mesélt. Ebben az évben Dumbledore újra felvette, hogy oktassa a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését. Remus vigyorogva tette hozzá, hogy „hiszen Piton nem volt itthon, hogy ellenkezzen."

Sirius kinézett az ablakon. Odakint szakadt a hideg novemberi eső. Sirius próbált odafigyelni a barátjára, de nehezen ment. Ez persze Remusnak is feltűnt.

Sirius? –szakította félbe magát. –Elmondod végre, hogy mi bajod van? Nem vagy önmagad…

Semmi bajom, Remus, –próbált meg mosolyogni Sirius, -csak elgondolkoztam.

Mondom,- vigyorodott el a vérfarkas- nem vagy önmagad. –Azután elkomolyodott. –De nem csak most nem. Mióta visszatértél a…

Halálból? Hát az azért megváltoztatja az embert.

Te nem voltál halott Sirius!

Akár az is lehettem volna.

Szóval a Fátyolról gondolkoztál?

Nem. –Sirius hátán végigfutott a hideg. –Nincs is ott semmi, amire gondolhatnék. Nem én…arról a másik világról gondolkoztam. –És bizonyos értelemben ez igaz is volt.

Hmm. Azt hittem, arra nem szeretsz gondolni sem.

Remus…Mondok neked valamit, próbálj meg nem…próbáld meg nyugodtan fogadni.

Merlinre Sirius, megijesztesz. Mi az?

Hát. Ott azon a másik világon… Pitonról van szó. Ő…ő és én… szóval mi ott egészen közel kerültünk egymáshoz…főleg ahhoz képest, hogy milyen messze voltunk azelőtt…-újra az ablakon bámult ki. Rákényszeríttette magát, hogy ránézzen Remusra, aki nagy meglepetésére teljesen rezzenéstelen arccal nézett rá vissza.

Értem. –Mondta.

Szeretők lettünk. –pontosított, arra az esetre, ha nem érette volna meg Remus, mit akart mondani.

Aha.

És most hiányzik.

Persze.

Egy darabig némán farkasszemet néztek egymással az asztal felett. Siriusban felébredt a gyanú, hogy Remus arra vár, hogy elnevesse magát. De ez nem történt meg. Barátjának lassan lehervadt a mosoly az arcáról.

Csak viccelsz ugye? –kérdezte idegesen.

Sirius megrázta a fejét. Remus arca lassan elvörösödött.

Piton? –robbant ki belőle olyan hangosan, hogy több vendég is feléjük fordult. –Mi ütött beléd, Sirius?

Én…én nem is tudom. Csak úgy megtörtént…most hogy itthon vagyunk már nem is kéne gondolnom rá…de ez nem megy.

Próbáltad elterelni a gondolataid? –Remus hangja majdhogynem kétségbeesett volt. –Próbáltad…tudod, valaki mással?

Aha.- jött Sirius kurta válasza, aki nem szeretett volna ebbe belemélyedni.

És? –Remus persze nem hagyta annyiban.

Nem működött.

Miért nem?

Nem állt fel. –Sirius, aki eddigre már összefont kezeit fixírozta megkockáztatott egy pillantást a még mindig vörös arcú vérfarkasra. –Ott feküdt a lány, és szép is volt és nem volt vele semmi baj, de én csak Pitonra tudtam gondolni. Azután megpróbáltam férfival is. Ugyanaz.

És most magányos vagy és szerencsétlen. –foglalta össze Remus, aki mindig is ráérzett a dolgok nyitjára.

Pontosan.

Sirius…én magam sem hiszem el, hogy ezt mondom, de gondoltál már arra, hogy visszamenjél Pitonhoz?

Én…persze, de nem működne. Ő maga mondta és…

Sirius, Piton egész életében magányos volt és szerencsétlen. Jól ellenétek. Keféltek egyet és te majd rájössz, hogy nem is ő kell már neked.

És ha mégis?

Az… Sirius én…hajlandó vagyok elfogadni Pitont, ha nagyon muszáj. Csak ne lássalak ilyennek. Most szépen hazamegyünk, alszol rá egyet és…

Igazad van. Köszönöm Remus! De nem várok holnapig. Én…már megyek is. Köszönöm.

Mi? Várj…-De Sirius már az ajtóban járt. –Nagyszerű. És még nekem kell fizetnem is. –morogta maga elé Lupin.

Sirius csak arra szakított időt, hogy hazahoppanáljon valamiért, majd vissza a Roxfortot védő varázslatok határáig. Rohanva tette meg az utat a kastélyig. Valahol félúton jutott eszébe, hogy mondhatott volna magára vízlepergető varázst, de addigra már mindegy volt, csurom víz volt. Valahogy még illeni is fog a helyzethez, gondolta, ha bőrig ázva állítok be Pitonhoz. Már ha beenged.

Végigcsöpögött a Roxfort folyosóin míg végül elért a Bájitalmester ajtaja elé. Vett egy mély levegőt és bekopogott.

Ki az ördög az ilyenkor? –hallotta bentről a morgást, mielőtt még kinyílt volna az ajtó. –Draco ha megint te vagy az, már ezerszer megmondtam, hogy ezúttal nem tehetek semmit Weasley…-Piton felrántotta az ajtót és elhallgatott. Pár hosszú pillanatig csöndben meredtek egymásra.

Black? Mit akarsz itt? –kérdezte Piton végül. Hangja nem volt kifejezetten ellenséges, csak hűvös.

Bemehetek?

Tiszta víz vagy.

Sirius idegesen előkapta a pálcáját –huss és pöcc és már száraz is volt.

És most?

Először úgy tűnt Piton be akarja csapni az ajtót, de végül egy sóhaj kíséretében mégis kinyitotta. Sirius követte be a nappaliba ahol nagy örömére vidám tűz égett a kandallóban. Sirius rögtön elé állt és fölé tartotta a kezét.

Ó Merlin, annyira hiányzott a tűz…-Válaszra várt, de a csönd teljes volt mögötte. Lassan megfordult. Piton mereven bámult rá. Sirius rámosolygott, de ez sem váltott ki semmilyen reakciót.

Mit akarsz? –ismételte meg végü Piton.

Ott a barlangban ígértél…vagy inkább mondtál nekem valamit. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy betartod-e.

Mit? –Piton szemlátomást nem tudta miről beszél. Sirius előhúzta zsebéből a tégelyt, melyért hazahoppanált és odadobta neki. Piton ügyesen elkapta -majd hosszasan meredt a feliratra, mely büszkén hirdette: „Ezzel még egy házimanó és egy óriás között is lehetséges!" Síkosító volt.

Azt hittem aludtál. –suttogta végül.

Sirius megrázta a fejét. Odalépett Pitonhoz, kezébe fogta és felemelte az állát.

Hiányzol. –mondta egyszerűen.

Azt hittem megállapodtunk abban, hogy elfelejtjük…-Piton nem nézett a szemébe.

Nekem nem sikerült. Kérlek…legalább próbáljuk meg.

Nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne.

Nem baj. –mosolygott rá Sirius, bár úgy érezte, a szíve a torkában dobog. –Egyikünk sem arról ismert, hogy jó döntéseket hozna. Miért szakítanánk meg egy hosszú láncot?

Erre már Piton ajkain is megjelent egy halvány mosoly. Hosszan nézte és forgatta kezében a tégelyt.

Igen. –mondta végül. –Ez logikusnak hangzik.

Sirius megcsókolta.

Később, amikor mindketten fáradtan de kielégülten feküdtek egymás mellett Perselus ágyában Sirius elvigyorodott ezen.

Tudod hazudtam. –mondta és feltámaszkodott a könyökére. Perselus nem úgy tűnt, akit ez meglep.

Ezúttal mit?

A rossz döntésről. Szerintem ez életünk legjobb döntése.

Ugyan. –horkant fel a másik. –Sosem voltál túl eszes Black. Mit tudhatsz te erről. Csak azért egyeztem bele ebbe az őrültségbe, hogy tönkretegyem az életed.

Legyél kedvesebb! –ütött játékosan az egyik csontos vállra Sirius- vagy egy hétig csak te lehetsz alul!

Micsoda szörnyű kilátás! –sóhajtott fel Perselus. –Akkor majd nagyon igyekszem.

_And when your fears subsided  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain_

VÉGE


End file.
